


Summoning Troubles

by klonoafan5



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Demon Summoning, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Mental Instability, repost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 09:57:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14210625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klonoafan5/pseuds/klonoafan5
Summary: Or In Other Words How Sammy And A Bunch Of Guys Learned Not To Mess With A Overprotective Demon Turned Father’s Daughter.





	Summoning Troubles

Henry sat at his work desk, working on the next animation when he suddenly disappeared in a puff of smoke.

He coughed as the smoke cleared, only to stop to see himself standing in a room he had never been in before.

“What the-“ The demon looked down only to his nonexistent eyebrows to furrow once he sees the familiar pattern.

It was a summoning circle.

And he knew exactly who made this.

“Alright Sammy, come out! I know you’re here with your cult members!”

Said music producer and lackeys came out of the shadows with something in one of the people’s arms.

Henry squinted to see what it was before his eyes widened in utter shock. Lying there with eyes closed was his daughter.

“Sammy.” The leader froze to hear the rage laced in his voice. “What...did you do to her?”

“It...It isn’t that bad. It’s just a little blood-“

“A....A little..?” A small smile grew on his face. “Heh....Hehhehehehehe...”

The cult members nervously laughed alongside him, feeling a sense of utter dread as the laughter became louder and more crazed over time.

“Heheheheh...” Sammy chuckled softly. “Pretty funny, master....We’ll just give you your daughter and go on our merry way-“

**“NoT So fAsT.”**

They all froze once they saw the ink covering up the door, blocking the exit. They then turned around to see the smiling demon, making the atmosphere more ominous and dissonant.

**“Why are you guys actin’ so nervous for? C’mon, the party has just STARTED. Why don’t you guys sit back...AND RELAX?”**

**“You.”** One of the cult members looked around before pointing to himself. **“Yeah you.”**

**“GiVe Me tHe GiRl.”**

Not wanting to displease the emotionally unstable demon any further, he gently took the girl and gave her to him.

A sorrowful look graced his face once he held her in his arms. After a moment of silence, he turned around and gently placed her down on the floor.

Swiftly, he took out a medical kit and wrapped some bandages around the wound. He then put his ear over her chest to hear her heart still beating. Inky tears of joy slowly came out of his face as he wiped them away.

As he snaps his fingers to create a portal for them to step into, he took one hard look at the group before jumping in.

 


End file.
